owlcityfandomcom-20200213-history
Port Blue
'Port Blue '''is an Ambient Electronic side-project by Adam Young, founded in 2006 which has a different music aesthetic to that of Owl City. The most distinctive difference is that Port Blue has no lyrics (exempt from film speech extracts), and focuses more on 'dreamscapes' and imagination, rather than morals and meaning behind lyrics. Adam Young introducing Port Blue ''Port Blue is music that can be heard playing in elevators, hotel lobbies, airports, museums and restaurants inside my head. It is the soundtrack to my dreams. If I wrote music for movies, this is what my film scores would sound like. Much of the aesthetic of Port Blue is not what lies in the recordings but rather what is extracted from them...Dreamscapes. No vocals. In my opinion, there is a huge lack of imaginative, unconventional music being created by artists today and what little there is, goes widely unappreciated by the masses. 'Port Blue' is my attempt at re-creating the music I want to hear and the emotions I want to feel. I hope you enjoy my art as much as I enjoyed creating it. If by chance you ever feel as though you’ve come to know these songs, please consider yourself a friend because in a manner of speaking, you know me. This music is my heart and soul. This is who I am. - Adam Young, from his tumblr blog Albums The Airship (2007) #Up Ship! #Over Atlantic City #The Grand Staircase #Sunset Cruiser #The Axial Catwalk #Of The Airship Academy #In The Control Car #Under The Glass Observation Dome #Into The Gymnasium #The Cargo Bay #Arrival At Sydney Harbour #The Gentle Descent #At Anchor Arctic (Unofficial, 2006) #Juneau #Frigid Airport Lounge #Aurora Borealis #Ice Hands #Snow Fox On Glacier Coast #Moonscape #Deep Iceberg #Glider #Shell And Wing #Polar Bear #Winter Mint (Coda) How I Became A Sky Sailor (Unreleased 2005/6) *Aircraft Overhead (snippet) *On the Morning Tide (snippet) *Ocean City Island (On Marlin Isle) (snippets) *The Evening Gale (two snippets) *Turtle Bay (snippet) *The Beach House (unavailable) *Asleep In The Yacht (preview soundcloud) *The Return To Harbor (unavailable) *Setting Sail (also from B-Sides) *Seagulls (also from B-Sides) (early version of Wheels Down from the Adam Young Scores) The Airship (pre-production) #Up Ship! #Over Lionsgate City #The Grand Staircase #Mr. Chen, Sailmaker #The Axial Catwalk #Of The Airship Academy #In The Control Car #Under The Glass Observation Dome #The Resilient Miss Kate De Vries #The Cargo Bay And Aft Hatch #Arrival At Sydney Harbour #The Descent #At Anchor B-Sides (Unofficial) *I Am The Aeronaut *In The Yacht *Setting Sail (also appears on How I Became A Sailor) *Seagulls (also appears on How I Became A Sailor) *The Skybridge *June Big *Pond Skater *Frigid Airport Lounge EPs Albatross (demo) #Chinese Porcelain #Monarch #Bay City #Chocolate Turtle #Snow Ballet #Queen Anne’s Sailboat #Of Japan #Sea Horse #Silver Blueberry #Pony Tail The Albatross (2008) #In The Dolphin Tank #Butterflies #City Of Safe Harbors #Monorail #The Snow Ballet #Elephant Island #Of Japan #Into The Sea #Silver Blueberry #An Enchanted Evening The Pacific (Unofficial, 2013) #Base Jumping #Blue Marlin #June Bug #Parking Lot Fireworks #Pond Skater * Note: This EP was released on Port Blue's Soundcloud, but is unavailable through most other platforms. Other *On Marlin Isle *At Sea, The Ocean Breezes (Confirmed to be fake: this was actually a snippet of Midnight Serenade by Katie Serenade at 2:17) *The Moon *Red Snapper *Heceta *Joe Cool *Helmet Category:EP Category:Unfinished Pages